The present invention is directed to aza cyclohexapeptide compounds which may be useful as antifungal and anti-Pneumocystis agents.
There presently exists a need for antifungal and anti-Pneumocystis agents due to an increase in the number of isolates which are resistant to conventional agents. Additionally, conventional agents show somewhat high levels of toxicity which limit their usefulness. Lastly, the incidence of Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia is increasing, particularly in view of the susceptibility to the infection of immuno-compromised patients, such as those suffering from AIDS.